The Unexpected Kiss
by JusSonic
Summary: Based on a scene from "Iron Histerian". As Loud is saying his goodbyes to Miss Info, they soon discovered and explored their true feelings towards each other which may hold serious consequences. Do I dare say? Yes! Loud x Miss Info


Author's note  
  
Okay, these are the details that shows a certain scene from "Iron Histerian". This story is a Loud/Miss Info story. Also, Loud is a teenager in this short and probably at Miss Info's height, so no one give me the going over to the edge of pedophilia stuff, because adults and teenagers probably do this in Hollywood all the time. So here it is.  
  
**********  
  
Loud Kiddington wasn't very happy, though nowhere near the unhappiness of his girlfriend Charity. He couldn't believed that Jamie Kellner, the guy who likes to show Pokemon all the time, would forced him and his friends out of their studio because the studio is remodeling and the Histerians aren't interesting anymore since the villains surrendered, as least according to Sammy. Who knows what's the monster was really thinking?  
  
The Histerians, instead of fighting back, chose to go separate ways. Loud couldn't blame them, since they were so eager to have normal lives, well some of them anyway. Loud wondered what woulda happened if the villains haven't surrendered? That they didn't even if Loud was thought to have killed his father Stark Rotimid in that fateful battle. Of course, Loud didn't mean to, but people make up their minds about him one way or another.  
  
During his removing his stuff from the studio, Loud said his goodbyes to his friends and those who stood nearby him during all those battles. Loud then remembered that he has yet to do the same thing to one person: Miss Information.  
  
The thought about her made Loud blushed. Miss Info was his best friend ever since Gene Burrows's 24 Hours marathon. Of course, Miss Info only prefers him as a friend, but what Loud was really thinking is he really wanted to be more than just friends.  
  
Loud decided to go over to Miss Info's crystal palace since he know she would be there putting her stuff in boxes to be moved to her new home. With luck, when he got there and locked the door so no one can interrupt them, she was in the middle of packing. Looking at her made Loud blushed even further, but he got a look of concern when he sees that his friend is sad.  
  
Miss Info: I'm going to miss this place.  
  
Loud: Really?  
  
Miss Info turned to see that her best friend has come in. If the force out of the studio wasn't happening, she would be glad to see him. In fact, she would be really glad. It's like not being able to keep her true feelings about him a secret. But right now, she isn't happy.  
  
Miss Info: Yes. This was my home away from home. I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Loud can see why Miss Info would be so sad so he tries to help her.  
  
Loud: Don't worry. Once Bill becomes the head of the WB studio, there's a possibility he can invited us back to stay.  
  
Miss Info: (sad) That's what I'm worried y'all about. We may never come back.  
  
Miss Info started crying. Loud is concerned. He doesn't want his friend to be like this, so he decided to do what he believed to be right at a moment like this: he goes over, puts his arms around her, and tries to comfort her.  
  
Loud: There, there. Even if we don't come back, we can still remain in contact. We are still friends, after all.  
  
Miss Info: I guess. But still, things aren't going to be the same after this.  
  
Loud: Yeah.  
  
After saying that, Loud looked at her for a while. Miss Info looks back, her arms starting to hold him back. They remained holding each other, too comfortable to break it. They felt something keeping them together. They were silent at first, then Miss Info was the first to speak.  
  
Miss Info: You know, I never noticed but you have since grown up to be so handsome since the day we became friends on that November day.  
  
Loud: (blushing) Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself.  
  
They went silent again as they continue to stare at each other. Loud decided to comfort her a little more by touching her. He then felt so good about it. He thought that face of hers was so soft, and perfect. And those eyes, her beautiful eyes...and that gorgeous blond hair...and those...perfect lips. He'd seen her everyday and only thought about how it would be like to kiss those lips a few times. He tries to resist, but his feelings was stronger than ever then since it might be the last time they'd see each other, at least for a while. She was his best friend next to Charity most of the time, and next to Charity she was the most perfect, beautiful woman she ever met.  
  
Miss Info meanwhile feels something towards Loud. In fact, she was feeling it for a long time. When they first met, she only considered him as a friend especially during the fateful 24 hours events. But when he started to mature a little, whoa! Her mind changed just like that. He started to look so handsome, like a grown-up teenager. She felt a little bit jealous towards Charity being with him. She wondered since the day she felt so attracted to Loud if Him, when he was disguised as a reporter during the anniversary of the attack on Washington, was right. That if Loud was her age during those battles, would she have gotten a bit more closer to him before he could fall for Charity? Miss Info defy it saying that even if he was her age, she think their relationship would be too special to ruin by getting "involved" and she woulda hooked up with Smartypants anyway. But now...she believed that what she said was nothing but a bunch of nonsense. Her thoughts got better when Loud whispered to her.  
  
Loud: (whispering) You're beautiful...  
  
Miss Info: (whispering back) Loud...  
  
Soon the two moved closer to each other, then closer still. Before they knew it, Loud and Miss Info were in a deep passionate kiss. Loud opened his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe he is living out his desires for her. The truth is, there's more than a crush on Miss Info involved. Loud is in love with Miss Info. He has since he first saw her back in 1998. Loud feels that his kiss with Miss Info is way better than when he kissed Charity, so once again why would the tour guide has all the fun? And it's a good thing he's a teenager. People would think it would look weird if he kissed her when he was still young. Loud closes his eyes and resume the kissing. He could feel her body against his. They kiss each other for 10 seconds. But just then, something called a conscience arrived and Loud suddenly breaks away and turns from Miss Info in shock.  
  
Loud: OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
  
Miss Info: What? It's nothing to be ashamed about.  
  
Loud: But it is! We are currently in love with Charity and Mr. Smartypants and yet we're doing this.  
  
Miss Info: Oh, I guess you're right.  
  
Loud couldn't believe it. He felt like a fool. He shoulda go over to Charity and kissed her again. But as he looked back at Miss Info, he felt so desirable towards her again.  
  
Loud: I mean, I can't believed I just did did that.  
  
Miss Info: Either could I, Loud?  
  
They stared at each other. Then their emotions got to them again. They go towards each other...and go back to their kissing. Miss Info's loving this. While she loves Mr. Smartypants, she also had fallen in love with her best friend, the cutest, nicest, now handsome man in the cast. After 5 more seconds, she breaks free, worried that someone would come in and ruined the moment and their lives. Sure she remove the cameras as she was packing before Loud came in, but just to be safe...  
  
Miss Info: Loud, did you remember to lock the door before you came in?  
  
Loud turned his head, wanting to make sure. He doesn't want this romantic moment ruined.  
  
Loud: Yes.  
  
Miss Info: Good.  
  
Miss Information turned Loud's head back towards her and kissed him again. Oh, how she feels his body against hers. She was dreaming about this for a long time since she started to fall for him. It resumes for 15 more seconds. Both wanted this to keep going. But then conscience reared its ugly head and Miss Info breaks away, now shocked.  
  
Miss Info: No! This...this is wrong, all wrong!  
  
Loud was shocked because of what Miss Info just did, but he come to his senses. He feeled the same way she did.  
  
Loud: That is what I figured.  
  
Miss Info sighed and looks towards the one she loves other than the pants guy.  
  
Miss Info: What's happening?  
  
Loud: I don't know. Well, you do remember my crush on you, right?  
  
Miss Info knows about it. Now she guesses it's time to reveal a little secret.  
  
Miss Info: I guess. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way when you started to "mature" a little.  
  
So Miss Info loves him too? He almost wishes he wasn't attracted to Charity as well, but he knew better. He's starting to worry. What if Charity and Mr. Smartypants found out about this?  
  
Loud: How can we live with ourselves? If Charity, Mr. Smartypants, or anyone else finds out...  
  
Miss Info doesn't want to hear about it. It's like when Loud and Charity wouldn't reveal their love because of the consequences. She's liked Charity, she doesn't want to hear about the consequences either.  
  
Miss Info: Ssh. They won't. I removed the cameras before you came in here. The most important part is never to tell our lovers. At least, until they are ready to know.  
  
Loud: But we are somewhat attracted to each other.  
  
Miss Info: Then don't. We got our lovers, let's stick to what we know. We can still be friends even if I go into new careers.  
  
What Miss Info doesn't know is how wrong she was once again since that is sometimes her usual tactic. But neither of them didn't think about that.  
  
Loud: I guess.  
  
Miss Info: Good. Now let's not speak about this again, okay?  
  
Loud: The question is, how do we make sure this is silence? (Miss Info then gave him a light, feathery kiss on the lips) Oh, that'd work. I gotta, um, go find Charity before she misses me.  
  
Miss Info: And Mr. Smartypants after I'm done putting my stuff in the boxes, y'all. Bye.  
  
Loud: (nodding) Same here.  
  
Loud leaves while Miss Info watches him leave. As he goes through the studio to find his beloved Charity, one he now considers to be his true love, stuff is on his mind. He thought about what might have happened if Miss Info hadn't stopped the kiss from going further, because if she hadn't...he feel like he was so intoxicated by finally kissing her, and he was still so enchanted by her...absolute beauty. He could have...well, he doesn't want to think about even though he wanted to. All he wants to think about his life with Charity, his friend now his lover. Of course, a while ago before he dated Charity, he dreams about being with Miss Info forever. And although it's likely his dream will never happened since he got other dreams involving Charity, Loud knew he will always loved Miss Information.  
  
As for the tour guide herself, like Loud, she also wanted to be with Loud forever but knew she can't since they both knew it would never happened. Although she would still love Mr. Smartypants and Loud still loving Charity, she knew she would always love Loud. And that's good enough for her, since they decided not to tell either lover about this.  
  
Of course, she woulda think otherwise had she seen a hole being covered up by a wall thanks to a mysterious person behind it... 


End file.
